


a better life is waiting

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: Ajay is almost asleep when he hears the crackle of the walkie talkie, somewhere next to his bed.
Relationships: Ajay Ghale/Pagan Min
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	a better life is waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Having a rough day so I wanted pointless fluff. Sorry. Ooc warning.

Ajay is almost asleep when he hears the crackle of the walkie talkie, somewhere next to his bed. 

"Good night, dear boy," comes Pagan's voice, elegant even cloaked in raspy sleepiness as it is.

Ajay reaches for the radio, pulling it up onto the bed with him. 

"Good night," he says, smiling. He wonders what Amita and Sabal would think of this exchange. "You know, it's weird, I can't picture you sleeping. But I imagine your bed is a lot more comfortable than mine is." 

Pagan laughs, the sound of it warm and distorted. "If you ever make it up to the north you won't have to imagine, you can see for yourself. I'll have one of the servants fix up a room for you."

"You're not willing to share with me?" Ajay teases.

There's a silence that goes on for a beat too long. He starts to wonder if he overstepped. Then there's Pagan's voice in his ear again. 

"You'd be surprised what I'm willing to share with you, Ajay." 

"Can't wait," Ajay murmurs, yawning into the speaker. 

"Good night again, love." Pagan says. "We'll talk soon."

Ajay falls asleep with the radio clutched to his chest.

He dreams.


End file.
